Hero
See also: List of heroes Heroes are playable characters in Heroes of the Storm. Overview Each hero starts the game with a set of powerful abilities and traits, and over the course of the battle players have the ability to customize their hero with unique talents and heroic abilities.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-10 Each hero has an assigned class, but can be developed towards another class as they level up.2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 Each hero has an ultimate ability they can choose.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-17 Each hero has three stats - Damage, Health, and Mastery - and fit one of four roles: *'Assassins': Assassins do a great deal of damage. It is recommended that they try to kill enemy heroes and avoid counter-attacks.2013-11-08, Heroes Of The Storm Reveal. MOBA Monster, accessed on 2013-11-11 *'Warriors': Warriors are tough, and often have ways to stun or block the enemy. They should be used to protect one's allies. Most of them are melee orientated. *'Supports': Supports often buff or heal their allies. Keeping fellow heroes alive is their role. *'Specialists': Specialists have a variety of abilities. Many are good at killing enemy towns, but others have powers that can change the flow of the game. Heroes level up as a team rather than individually.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-12 Customizable skins can be unlocked for heroes over time.2013-07-12, Blizzard All Stars: The Future of MOBA. MOBA Monster, accessed on 2013-09-16 Hero colors can be changed during selection.2013-12-09, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Sizzle v 3 02. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-17 Heroes engage in banter with each other that reflect their backstories.2014-01-22, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 2 (Jan 22, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-11 Roster When it comes to choosing heroes for inclusion, Blizzard uses the following processes and sources: *Art: Some heroes are inspired from art. Stitches is an example—despite not being a major character storywise or offering unique gameplay, the artist wanted to include Stitches due to his physique, and how he would stand out in the game. *Cinematics: If a hero has appeared in a cinematic, they are likely to appear in the game. *Gameplay: Heroes that inspire the team in terms of gameplay potential are likely to be chosen. Abathur is an example of this. For hero retrival, Blizzard thus uses three teams—art, lore (cinematics), and gameplay. The three teams come together when deciding what the roster will be. There is no set ratio for heroes in regards to which universe they come from. There is, and will be, more heroes from the Warcraft setting than other Blizzard settings due to the size of the Warcraft universe. However, the developers intend to try to split the hero roster along Blizzard's major universes.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 Rotation and Purchase Every week a player can choose from five heroes that are freely available. Once a player accumulates enough experience and reaches level 7, an additional hero slot is unlocked. Hero rotations are updated every Tuesday. A player can gain permenant access to a hero through purchase, using two forms of currency. The first is gold, which is earned by completing in-game objectives. Players unlock the ability to start earning gold at level 5, and are awarded more god as they level up, including completing Daily Quests, which are unlocked at level 6. Heroes may also be purchased using money. Prior to purchase, a hero may be used in the "Try Me" system. This system allows players test out individual heroes on a closed custom map. Minions, abilities, forts, and cooldowns can be toggled at will. This allows a player to get a feeling for a hero before committing to purchase.2014-03-12, HEROES OF THE STORM PREVIEW: UNLOCKING THE HERO WITHIN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-31 Skins and Tints Each skin, including a hero’s starting skin, has at least two additional tints available, for a total selection of three or more available tints per skin. A hero’s original tint is immediately available, and each of the two additional tints can be unlocked for individual heroes through Hero Quests. The first unlockable tint is awarded after completing an individual hero’s second Hero Quest, and the second unlockable tint is awarded after completing an individual hero’s fourth Hero Quest. Additional skins can be purchased with real money. Additional skins will be made available through events, and an additional skin will be given to players who have completed their hero's sixth Hero Quest. Like a hero’s original color tint, each skin’s two additional tints can be unlocked for individual heroes through Hero Quests. Development Initially, when a player first played the game, they would only have a few heroes available to them at first. As one played matches, more heroes would be unlocked. When an individual had earned all of the heroes, they could begin unlocking cosmetic “prestige” items by winning games with specific heroes. Prestige items would include alternate weapons, crowns, and other accessories.2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 References *